A database may be configured to store a plurality of electronic data records. These data records are organized, in accordance with a database schema, into various database objects including, for example, one or more database tables. The database is coupled with a database management system (DBMS) that supports a variety of operations for accessing the data records held in the database. These operations may include, for example, structure query language (SQL) queries.